


The list!

by InsaneInTheMembraine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneInTheMembraine/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembraine
Summary: Hera receives a mystery list!! ohh! Mysterious!





	The list!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mystery as well as a fiction! Enjoy!

One day Hera received a very mysterious list! It was long! Here is what it read!

1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)

But what could it mean? She read further.  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)

Hera began to feel obsessed with the list. She read further.  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)  
1Arborvitae(Thuja occidentalis)  
2Black Ash(Fraxinus nigra)  
3White Ash(Fraxinus americana)  
4Bigtooth Aspen(Populus grandidentata)  
5Quaking Aspen(Populus tremuloides)  
6Basswood(Tilia americana)  
7American Beech(Fagus grandifolia)  
8Black Birch(Betula lenta)  
9Gray Birch(Betula populifolia)  
10Paper Birch(Betula papyrifera)  
11Yellow Birch(Betula alleghaniensis)  
12Butternut(Juglans cinerea)  
13Black Cherry(Prunus serotina)  
14Pin Cherry(Prunus pensylvanica)  
15American Chestnut(Castanea dentata)  
16Eastern Cottonwood(Populus deltoides)  
17Cucumber Tree(Magnolia acuminata)  
18American Elm(Ulmus americana)  
19Slippery Elm(Ulmus rubra)  
20Balsam Fir(Abies balsamea)  
21Hawthorn(Crataegus)  
22Eastern Hemlock(Tsuga canadensis)  
23Bitternut Hickory(Carya cordiformis)  
24Pignut Hickory(Carya glabra)  
25Shagbark Hickory(Carya ovata)  
26American Hophornbeam(Ostrya virginiana)  
27American Hornbeam(Carpinus caroliniana)  
28American Larch(Larix laricina)  
29Black Locust(Robinia pseudoacacia)  
30Honey-Locust(Gleditsia triacanthos)

31The Maples  
32(about all species)  
33Red Maple(Acer rubrum)  
34Silver Maple(Acer saccharinum)  
35Sugar Maple(Acer saccharum)The Oaks(about all species)  
36Black Oak(Quercus velutina)  
37Chestnut Oak(Quercus montana)  
38Northern Red Oak(Quercus rubra)  
39Scarlet Oak(Quercus coccinea)  
40White Oak(Quercus alba)  
41Eastern White Pine(Pinus strobus)  
40Pitch Pine(Pinus rigida)  
41Red Pine(Pinus resinosa)  
42Eastern Redcedar(Juniperus virginiana)  
43Sassafras(Sassafras albidum)  
44Shadbush(Amelanchier canadensis)  
45Red Spruce(Picea rubens)  
46White Spruce(Picea glauca)  
47Sycamore(Platanus occidentalis)  
48Tulip Tree(Liriodendron tulipifera)  
49Black Walnut(Juglans nigra)  
50Black Willow(Salix nigra)

Then, one day she got it.  
"Egads!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. "I understand!"

The End  
The End.


End file.
